Romeo y Julieta
by alex.liu
Summary: Tori y Jade una historia de amor algo diferente "Jade una chica humilde que a pecado al ayudar, Tori una chica rica que las paga por pecar"


-1-

El señor Vega estaba ya preparado para su viaje de negocios, esta vez su destino era Londres, tendría que dejar sola a su hija pero esto no le preocupo ya que sabía que era lo suficiente mayor para cuidarse sola.

-Tori ya me voy- Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba su maleta y se encaminaba a la salida

-Hasta luego papa, Te quiero- dijo una bella chica castaña y de ojos color chocolate mientras abrazaba fuerte al hombre y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-En un mes regreso o tal vez un poco más, Tori prométeme que te comportaras bien- Dijo el hombre algo serio

-Te lo prometo papa- sonrió la chica

-Perfecto hay dinero en mi estudio con eso puedes comprar lo que necesites además tienes la tarjeta, hasta luego hija- se despidió el hombre y salió de la casa.

La chica ya tenía planes para ese mes de libertad y planeaba iniciar todo asistiendo a una fiesta que se estaba organizando no muy lejos de su casa, rápidamente fue a su habitación para prepararse y así salir cuanto antes.

Luego de unas horas la castaña se encontraba bailando, había bebido mucho licor e incluso había aspirado un poco "nieve" para entrar en ambiente

-Eres muy hermosa- Le susurro un chico al oído a Tori mientras bailaba, está el escuchar esto se volteo y beso al chico de forma apasionada mientras la música seguía sonando a todo volumen, así continuaron un rato hasta que Tori decidió ir por otro trago

-Un Vodka- le ordeno al chico del otro lado de la barra

Mientras esperaba su bebida una chica se le acerco y beso el cuello de la castaña esta al notar el contacto en su piel pensó en seguir el juego y se fue con la chica al baño y se estuvieron besando largo rato cuando están a punto de pasar a mas fueron interrumpidas, Tori miro que ya eran las 4am y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa así que le propuso a su acompañante que fuera con ella a casa, justo en la salida el mismo chico de la pista de baile se les unió y decidieron continuar los 3 la fiesta en la casa de Tori

La media latina viajaba a gran velocidad por la carretera ya que esta se encontraba bastante despejada, sus acompañantes bebían un poco mas y se reian, poco antes de llegar a la casa de Tori un chico se atraviesa en la carretera en una rápida acción la castaña lo esquiva, pero gracias a la maniobra se estrella contra un auto y empieza a girar casi al instante el auto colisiona contra otro mas y se detiene justo ahí.

Tori abrió un poco los ojos, su auto se encontraba destrozado y sus acompañantes no daban signos de vida, antes de cerrar de nuevo sus ojos logra ver a una chica que se acerca a ayudarla

-2-

-Vamos Jade es una gran oportunidad, el tipo es rico, no notara que le falta dinero además que a nosotros nos hace falta ese dinero o acaso tienes suficiente para comer tu y tu hermano?- Le dijo su amigo a la chica de cabello negro

-No creo que sea lo mejor, además que pasa si nos descubren?- cuestiono Jade

-No nos atraparan Jadey además nos repartiremos en mitades lo que consigamos, con tu sueldo no lograran vivir el niño y tu, con esto tendrán para mantenerse un tiempo-

-Esta bien Beck, acepto- Dijo resiganda –Cuando damos el golpe?-

-Mañana mismo, el viejo sale de viaje asi que tendremos el camino libre-

Jade era una joven que debió abandonar sus estudios y toda su vida de adolescente para poder trabajar y mantenerse y mantener a su hermano menor ya que sus padres los habían abandonado a su suerte hace algún tiempo, la idea del robo la tenía bastante insegura aunque tenía miedo de entrar a la casa de ese hombre rico mas miedo le daba no tener suficiente dinero para comer

El dia había llegado y el golpe había sido dado, justo como lo había dicho Beck el dueño no se encontraba en casa así que fue bastante fácil entrar y tomar el dinero que había en la casa

-Toma Jade esta es tu parte- Dijo el chico mientras le entregaba varios billetes a la chica la cual los guarda con mucha cautela en sus calcetines

-Irea a comprar algo para festejar- Beck se rio y cruzo la carretera sin percatarse que un auto venia a toda velocidad y por poco lo atropella de no ser porque el conductor hizo una maniobra la cual hizo que el auto rodara y colizionara, Jade al ver esto corre al auto casi destrozado, puede ver que viajaban 3 personas cuando se acerca mas mira a una chica hermosa de cabellos castaños la cual parece ser la única sobreviviente por lo que rápidamente la saca del auto y la pone en un logar seguro hasta que llegue la ambulancia

-3-

Jade gracias al dinero que robo logra pagar los gastos médicos de Tori, asi fuera culpa de Beck ella se sentía sumamente culpable por la muerte de los 2 chicos pero mas por la situación en la que se encontraba la bella chica, diariamente iba al hospital a verla, solían pasar un par de horas hablando y riendo, ciertamente se llevaban muy bien

-No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si tu no me rescatas- Le dice Tori a la chica de ojos grises –Te lo agradezco de todo corazón-

-No tienes que agradecer linda, sabes a partir de ahora siempre estaré contigo para protegerte de todo

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco Jade-

La pelinegra tomo una pequeña hoja de papel que tenía hacia un bien rato en la mano y se la entregó a la castaña, como era costumbre se trataba de un bello poema

-Ya me debo ir Tori, mañana vendré a verte- Dijo Jade mientas abrazaba a la chica

Al día siguiente le dieron la salida a Tori, esta se encontraba muy feliz ya que al fin podía salir de ese espantoso lugar, lo único bueno que había traído todo era haber conocido a Jade, estaba realmente enamorada de su salvadora nunca creyó que pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien

-Jade, acompáñame a casa por favor, prometo devolverte todo lo que tu pagaste aquí- Dijo Tori

-Claro que te acompañare pero no para que me des dinero, te acompaño porque te quiero proteger y quiero que llegues a salvo a tu casa- la sonrisa de Jade era autentica, ciertamente se había enamorado en ese corto tiempo

Tori no se resistió mas y beso a Jade de una forma dulce y sin prisa, Jade correspondió al instante, ambas chicas querían que eso pasara asi que no se resistieron mas a sus sentimientos

Jade y Tori se encontraban en un Taxi el cual las llevaba a la casa de la última mientas las chicas se encontraban muy felices hablando de muchas cosas entre esas su futuro como novias, el Taxi se detuvo y Tori bajo rápidamente del auto, se encontraba muy ansiosa de volver a casa, luego de un pequeño lapso noto que Jade no bajaba del Taxi y un mal presentimiento la invadió de repente

-Vamos Jade, baja ya- dijo la castaña algo insegura

-Tori entra a tu casa ya todo esto termino- una voz fría y sin sentimientos salió de la boca de la pelinegra la cual cerró la puerta del taxi y pidió que la llevaran a otro lugar

Tori no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón se estrujo y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, todo lo que había pasado no significo nada para Jade, como pudo ser tan estúpida de enamorarse de alguien que apenas conocía

Por su lado Jade se encontraba muy mal una vez en casa se encerró en su habitación a llorar desesperadamente, no podía creer que todo lo malo le pasara a ella, ciertamente amaba a Tori con todo su corazón pero no podía continuar con eso y menos cuando Tori Vega era la hija del dueño de la casa donde hace algún tiempo había robado el mismo día del accidente…

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Bueno este one-shot esta basado en la letra de una cancion, se preguntaran que cancion y les digo que es algo muuuuuy distinto al tipico pop del que suelen basar los fics o shots esta es una cancion llamada Romeo y Julieta (como el titulo del one-shot) y el cantante se llama SantaRM es Rap mexicano, en lo personal amo esa cancion y muuuuchisimo la historia que cuenta, se las recomiendo :3

Bueno me despido gracias por leer, pliss deja Review y te amare x3 espero les gustara ;)

Esta es la cancion por si la quieres escuchar: watch?v=eLKleO6Et7U


End file.
